


you should be (stronger than me)

by InvincibleMadhouses



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-12 20:03:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4492866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvincibleMadhouses/pseuds/InvincibleMadhouses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a slight draft through his room, coming from the window. The supposedly closed window. Stiles froze. </p><p>"Hi there, Stiles."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, Theo the New Hot Mysterious werewolf looked at Stiles for a few seconds and it was very intense. 
> 
> Can anyone really blame me for this.  
> I mean.
> 
> It was a very intense look.

Stiles listened to the sound of his father's car roll down the street and let out a sigh. It was hard, knowing intellectully that the Sheriff was right about his suspicion, but still having a feeling in his gut telling him that something was wrong.

Theo's story was too perfect. Stiles didn't trust perfect things. And there was just something...not right about Theo. If he was Theo. If Theo was even still alive. Maybe not-Theo had eaten him and stolen his identity. Maybe Theo had never been Theo, and whoever this person was had secretly been planning his evil plan since the fourth grade. Maybe Stiles should go to bed before he passed out on the floor again. _Whatever_. Stiles was not gonna trust this dude. It didn't matter what Scott said. Stiles had been right about Peter, and eventually he would be right about Theo/not-Theo/never-Theo aswell.

For now, Stiles went downstairs to turn off the lights and returned to his bedroom with the intention of doing some light internet research/stalking in his bed. He got as far as the desk before he felt it. There was a slight draft through his room, coming from the window. The supposedly closed window. Stiles froze. He tried to keep his heartbeat steady and his breathing even to avoid alerting the intruder of his awareness. Not that it would make a diffence. Now that he knew, it was impossible to escape the feeling of being watched, the instinct telling him that he was no longer alone.

Stiles eyed his bed. There was a baseball bat, especially made werewolf-unfriendly, right under the bed. If he could just get a few steps to the left he would be able to grab it. Past experiences indicated that whoever had broken into his room was a werewolf, so he _should_ be able to protect himself with it. If it was something else, well, he would just have to improvise.

Before he even took a step, he felt another body press against his from behind. Unfamiliar hands grabbed his wrists, stopping his instinctual flailing and crossing them over his own chest. His legs were kicked apart and his body bent slightly backwards, so that he was unsteady on his feet and forced to lean against the person behind him. The whole fight, _if it could even be called a fight_ , Stiles thought with rage and frustration building in his chest, took less than thirty seconds.

"Hi there, Stiles."

Stiles stopped breathing. His first emotion was, stupidly, triumph. He _knew_ it. He _knew_ there was something wrong. Scott and the others were _so_ gonna regret not trusting his judgement. From now on they should just listen to everything he said and worship the ground where he walked.

Stiles second emotion was, regrettably, anger.

"You fucking asshole, I knew there was something shady about you! So what is your master plan, huh? You're gonna, what, join the pack, act all nice and helpful, then turn on Scott when he least expects it? No way are you gonna get anywhere near him ever again, you dipshit, I'm gonna makmmmppppphffff."

Stiles mouth kept moving, but the large hand pressed against his lips turned his shouted words into a low mumble.

"Shhhhh, Stiles, be quiet."

Stiles clenched his fists in anger. He tried in vain to push against the hand holding his arms captive across his chest, and groaned in frustration when his attempts to kick at his captors legs were met with a rough shake. His entire body was violently thrashed from side to side until he lost any resemblance of balance. Hanging in the intruder's arms, panting against the strong fingers covering his mouth, Stiles once again cursed his extreme lack of supernatural strength.

He tried to speak, mostly in order to move on from the pathetic and somewhat failed escape attempt, and was surprised when the hand left his lips in favor of sliding up to his forehead.

"What do you want from me? Why are you here?" Stiles blurted out, sensing that he should talk while he had the chance. If he was gonna die in his own bedroom like some kind of sad teenage virgin (all lies, of course) he wanted to know a bit more about the, most likely, super evil plans that his death would enable.

His answer came in the form of a warm hand tightening its grip across his forehead, and a pressure that encouraged him to lean his head back. Well, maybe not so much encouraged as firmly _pushed_ his head back against a solid shoulder, until he had no choice but to meet his captor's amused eyes.

"I told you, Stiles. I came here for you." Theo whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was very short and blah blah, I don't know if anyone else is interested in this ship?? Are you? (Please be, they are killing me with all this "I don't trust you" and "Trust me ok I came back 4 u" and "We are murder buddies, Stiles")  
> I might write more of this??? I don't know???
> 
> Comments are the best, okay. Please tell me what you thought.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading <333


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles could literally feel Theo’s grin pressing into the side of his head.
> 
> “Aren’t you? But you are so small, and make such high-pitched noises when I squeeze you.”
> 
> Stiles didn’t have the faintest clue what to answer. Seriously. What. The. Hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, I'm sorry it took me this long. School and family stuff has been keeping me kinda stressed out, which is why I also haven't yet answered any of the wonderful, amazingly kind comments on the last chapter. 
> 
> SERIOUSLY, you people are the absolute best. Every single one of those comments made me squeal of joy and fluffy feelings. I cannot believe something I wrote got such an amazing response. Thank you, everyone who read and commented and kudosed! <3 
> 
> Okay, I am not ready to re-watch the last season yet, so this will be wildly non-canon. Maybe later I'll write something  
> involving all the Steo moments of the show (seriously, there are so many. Steo is everywhere :)))))) )
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Stiles huffed.

  
”Well, that is all very nice, but I was thinking more along the lines of you telling me every ridiculously dramatic step of your evil plan, so that I can make sure you fail completely and embarrassingly.”

  
Theo chuckled, in such a ridiculously evil way that Stiles almost couldn’t take his next words seriously. Almost.

  
“Don’t worry, Stiles. The only thing you need to concern yourself with is our plan for tonight.”

  
Stiles froze.

  
“….our plan? Are you sure you don’t mean your plan? I am pretty sure I made some plans with Scott earlier, and you are not a part of them, so...” Stiles was sweating like mad. He was pretty sure he was going to turn into a wet puddle on the floor soon. “Actually, he should be here any minute now. Maybe you should move along? You know, gotta be careful with those Alpha instincts. Might not be happy to see an intruding wolfie in his territory, you know?”

  
Theo sighed, and patted Stiles on the forehead slowly. Stiles squirmed, feeling a little weird about the soothing motion.

  
“I know you’re scared, Stiles, but there is no need to lie to me. I know you didn’t make plans with Scott, and I know that he wouldn’t care about me being in your room. Actually, I think he would appreciate it.”

  
“What do you mean?” Stiles asked in a highly suspicious tone. Theo had moved on to stroking down the side of Stiles face with the back of his hand and Stiles wasn’t quite sure how to feel about this. It was weird and creepy, yeah, and he wanted to cut off Theo’s hands and force him to eat them with some steamed broccoli, but as long as Theo was talking and entertaining himself Stiles was relatively safe from being a wolf snack himself.

  
“Of course it is hard for you to know, since you are not a werewolf. But the thing is, Stiles”, Theo started shuffling him towards the bed with an efficiency that surprised even Stiles, and he was an expert on being manhandled by people bigger than him. “Scott’s wolf doesn’t know what to do about you. You are human and he wants you to be protected, but he doesn’t want the bother of doing it himself. He has too much on his plate to sit around and babysit you.”

  
With a grunt, Stiles tried to dig in his heels and stop Theo from moving him any further. Nothing happens, of course, but Stiles still feels a little better.

  
“Uhm, excuse you? Who said I need a babysitter? I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself, thank you not at all, douchewolf.”

  
Theo suddenly spun them both around and lowered them onto the bed. Stiles landed with another grunt, right in the lap of his unwelcome visitor. Theo let go of Stiles’ wrists and instead wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling an affronted Stiles closer to his chest.

  
“Dude! What is your problem? I am not your toy ball to bounce around wherever you feel like!”

  
Stiles could literally feel Theo’s grin pressing into the side of his head.

  
“Aren’t you? But you are so small, and make such high-pitched noises when I squeeze you.”

  
Stiles didn’t have the faintest clue what to answer. Seriously. What. The. Hell. Theo didn’t wait for a response though, instead opting to slide his free hand under stiles shirt and….tickle him into submission?? It was a bit unclear to Stiles, as he was busy doing what anybody suddenly finding themselves under a surprise tickle attack would do: shriek of laughter and struggle for his life.

  
“Nhhahah….Theo…nooo waitaaahhhh stop!”

  
He squirmed like crazy and let his flailing limbs fly anywhere in the hope that Theo would be smacked in the face. No such luck.

  
“See, Stiles? You don’t have to worry.”

  
The quick fingers finally slowed down their dance over Stiles’ belly and his loud laughter dropped into a few breathless gasps. Theo didn’t give him long to recover, leaning close again and speaking directly into Stiles ear.

  
“Now, you distracted me from our conversation. Like I said, Scott wants you to be taken care of, but he doesn’t have the time to do it himself. This is where I come in.”

  
Suddenly, Theo grabbed a tight hold of Stiles hips and lifted him off the werewolf’s lap. Stiles wasn’t allowed to go far though, being spun around and drawn into the V of Theo’s legs immediately. An arm wrapped itself around his body and the fist he threw against Theo’s face was caught before he had even gotten it halfway.

Theo sighed.

  
“You are really just proving my point. You need someone to care for you, and Scott and his wolf will gladly accept me as that person.”

  
“Well I won’t!” Stiles hissed furiously. “If you don’t leave me alone I will tell Scott, and he will drive you away with his super special furry Alpha powers!”

  
Theo had the nerve to shush him. Shush him! Stiles was convinced he was going to explode from fury any second now, but Theo just smiled at him. A slow smile, one that made Stiles’ burning anger melt into shivering fear in about 0.2 seconds.

  
“I don’t think you will tell Scott, Stiles. Do you want to know why?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bahahahahaha I don't know where the tickling came from.  
> I actually don't know where anything comes from. If it's not obvious by now, I have no structure and no plan. woooho  
> Luckily, Theo has one so I'll just see what he wants to do.
> 
> Thank you so so so sooo much for reading! Please comment if you liked it, or didn't like, or just feel like giving a random statement completely unrelated to this fic. 
> 
> <3

**Author's Note:**

> This was very short and blah blah, I don't know if anyone else is interested in this ship?? Are you? (Please be, they are killing me with all this "I don't trust you" and "Trust me ok I came back 4 u" and "We are murder buddies, Stiles") 
> 
> I might write more of this??? I don't know??? 
> 
>  
> 
> Comments are the best, okay. Please tell me what you thought.
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you so much for reading <333


End file.
